Little steps, time after time
by Nieri
Summary: 1- The first time Laxus saw Mira, he thought she was a little freaking weirdo. 5- The fifth time he saw her, she was totally changed again: a sexy angel-like eighteen-year-old girl who was serving beer behind the counter. 13- The thirteenth time he saw her, she was dressed in white. Laxus thought he could die in happiness. This thing is just a little collection about Miraxus. Enjoy
1. 1- Annoying thoughts

1- Annoying thoughts

Maybe it was april when he saw Mira for the first time. Gramps had just carried her and her siblings in from the front door of the guild when Laxus' look leaned over the trio. His first thought was 'What a cute little boy and girl!'

Then he had mentally slapped himself for such thoughts and his mind went looking forward the third and taller element of the small group. She - the strange figure was undoubtedly a girl - was covered by a black weird cloak and her face too was hidden, so Laxus couldn't see her appearance.

'Suspect' he thought continuing to observe her carefully 'Why would she hide herself so? What is she hiding?' He sat himself better and leaned toward them to listen to their conversation.

The fist thing he heard was Gramps saying the girl to show her arm. Wait, what? Her arm? Why?!

Probably she showed it Gramps, but Laxus couldn't see it because of the cloak. Then he heard Gramps talking about magic. Take over magic, to be precise. He heard about demons and fires and souls and all of that made him just more suspicious and curious.

He decided he would have had a talk with her lately. And maybe hoping she answered.

That evening she was all alone, sat on an half-hidden table in a shadowy place. Her siblings were already stuck with the brats and he could see them in the middle of the guild hall, laughing with Natsu, Gray, Cana, Erza and Levy. Nobody was paying attention to him and his target was lost in her thoughts. It was his moment. Laxus went toward the young girl and sat in front of her.

"Hello" he approached her "You're the new one of this afternoon. Mirajane, right?"

She totally ignored him and continued to think about only-her-knew-what. Laxus couldn't believe it: she was the first one that gave him not even a slight look.

"Hello there?" Nothing. The girl, who, he noticed, had such beautiful sliver-white hair, made nothing.

"Hey weirdo!" Nothing again. Laxus was beginning to lose his patience "Hey! I'm talking with you, y'know! Didn't your parents teach you how to be polite with other people?!"

Finally he had a reaction from her.

"Go away" she said in an ice-cold tone. Laxus didn't listen and asked her why was she wearing such a weird cloak, but her interrupted him roughly "I said" she said "Go. Away. Now."

This time her words were accompanied by an ice-cold demoniac gaze. It seemd she wanted to put him on fire. If looks could kill, Laxus would be surely dead in a heartbeat.

Laxus almost froze at her words and he thought he should follow her advice, but he couldn't stop thinking she was a freaking weirdo too.

A cute damn one!

MY LITTLE SPACE:

Hello ^^

I'm here again! This time I've begin a collection about Laxus and Mira. Oh, this thing will lead to my FT OTP: ... MIRAXUS Yeah, pretty obvious, I know...

I hope you'll like this so enjoy ^^

P.S. Please review, I'll die if I don't get not even a single review. Not only me will die but also Miraxus, so, for Mira's and Laxus' lives, review. PLEASE.


	2. 2- It's show time

2- It's show time

Since their first talk, Laxus and Mira had merely exchanged a word, and every time he approached her he called her weirdo. Maybe it was not the best way to talk with such a girl, but if he didn't call her like that she didn't speak. It was cause and effect. And Laxus was beginning to love her voice: she spoke so barely he almost didn't remember her voice, but he was sure (thanks to their little talks) it was beautiful. When they talked he never touched parents' spot: he had understood it wasn't a good subject for Mirajane, so it was forbidden between them. A taboo.

When they talked, it was always Laxus the one who made questions and decided the topic. Mirajane never tried and she answered always with monosyllables: yes, no, maybe. Well, the last one wasn't a monosyllable, but it wasn't important.

'Never mind, never mind' he thought every time she spoke, but in reality he was really pissed off by her manners. Dammit, he was trying to be friendly and all that shitty stuff and her... Really, he was pissed off. Whatever!

Now was one month later their first talk and Laxus was breathing heavily, trying to calm down and not strangling her right there.

Why? Because Mirajane was preparing herself. For what? For a long journey. And where? She didn't know. And why all that? Because she was a monster and nobody could be friend of something like her. Obviously she never said that out loud, but Laxus had learned to understand her monosyllabical answers and her eyes and no one apart of him knew that because she was always by herself in that shadowy half-hidden table of her and only Laxus dared to talk to her. Really a bullshit!

Obviously he tried to stop her, but she ignored him like she was used to do weeks before and neither talking her about her siblings seemed to have any effect and he didn't want to take her back by force. Not with her.

Mira was just gone when the brats, and consequently her brother and sister, showed up in the guild hall. The two of them seemed to be really excited for something and he understood why when the girl, Lisanna, maybe, put out her arms and proudly transformed them into bird wings. While he was staring at her an idea came up to his mind. Laxus neared her and her brother. "Yo" he said "I cannot not noticing that you learned the same magic of that sister of yours. Why didn't you show her what you can do?"

"Laxus!" Lisanna greeted him with a big smile "Well" she said "It's because Elf-nii and I wanted to save it for Mira-nee's birthday"

"I think" replied Laxus "She will be much more happy if you show it her as soon as possible. Right now would be perfect"

"You sure?" Elfman asked. Laxus nodded heavily "She's in the city but if you run quickly I'm sure you can reach her in a minute" he said.

"Yeah? Thank you very much Laxus! I'm happy Mira-nee has someone who cares for her just like me and Elf-nii!" Lisanna Said hugging him. Laxus denied in astonishment "No! I'm not… I- I mean…" but the tow of them were already gone out of the guild shouting her name. Laxus sighed. Then he silently followed them to see her reaction.

When he saw her sad-but-happy smile he smiled too. Then he mentally slapped himself for such actions and returned to the guild.

MY NOTE:

Hello there! And this is the second chapter! I know they are short but it doesn't mean they're bad! Please read and review. As I said Mira and Laxus will die if you don't review. Don't you love them? If love them please review. P.S. I'm so happy! This is the second chapter! WOW!


	3. 3- By Erza's side

3- By Erza's side

When Laxus returned to the guild after his one-month long job, he had only one thought in mind: relaxing. He wanted just that. His job had taken most of his energies and he had all the intentions to go to the thermal baths and take a rest as recompense.

Unluckily, when he entered the guild, he found the hall was a mess: Natsu and Gray were splattered on the wall and all around them there were Cana, Lisanna and Elfman. In the middle of the guild there were two other figures arguing and fighting. His ears intercepted something like 'clanky bastard' and 'midriff baring bastard' so he was almost forced to see who had made that mess. One of the two fighters was undoubtedly Erza: with that redhead of hers it was impossible to mistake her, while the other one was… Mirajane? What the heck?! Was it really her?

She was so changed it was almost impossible to recognise her. And was she wearing a goth-punk outfit?! What?!

Suddenly a table was thrown in the air by the two opponents and Laxus had to bow his head in order to avoid the big damage the table could have done to his already tired body and mind.

"What the…" he shouted out for the surprise. And then somebody noticed him. And, sincerely, was not the one Laxus would have preferred to.

All of a sudden Natsu appeared in front of him, miraculously recovered from before, and shouted his name "Laxus!" Laxus sighed "Listen, Natsu, I already know what you're go-"

"Laxus fight with me!" the brat didn't seem to pay him attention and prepared his fist. Laxus sighed again "No" then he kicked that nuisance and went to the bar counter. Behind him Mirajane and Erza continued their fight. He just ignored them.

That night Laxus couldn't sleep so he went out his bed and, after he got his shoes and socks, he silently opened the window and left his room. He hadn't really planned anything but he found himself going to the river bank behind the guild. When he arrived he saw he was not the only one there, so he silently approached the other person and noticed it was a girl. A girl he knew.

"Yo" he said sitting next to her.

"Yo" she responded "Long time no see, eh? How's been that job you had taken?" Laxus didn't answer and looked up to the sky. Mirajane did the same and the two of them just stayed there and did nothing but watching the clear starry sky. After a moment, Mira spoke "I want to thank you. I know it's because of you Elfman and Lisanna came and I'm still here... So, thanks. Really."

"Mph. Instead of being a little awkward idiot, tell me what was that thing of this afternoon. Were you really fighting with Erza? And have you really called her clanky bastard?"

Mirajane looked at him wide eyes, then smiled with compliance "Yes" she said "I was fighting with Erza and yes, I called her clanky bastard"

Laxus was astonished: where was finished the girl who sat all alone and gave everyone the same ice-cold look?

"You're odd weirdo"

"There's no need to add it. It's implied in that nickname, y'know dumbass!"

"Believe it, weirdo" Laxus smiled "Anyway, my mission went well so it's not that big to talk about"

"Ok"

An awkward silence fell between the two of them and, after a brief moment, Mira stood up and turned her back on him and went away without a single word or greeting. "Hey weirdo!" Laxus called her back "Take care!" No answer arrived to him but a sound of boredom, but Laxus knew that, actually, she was smiling inside.

Nest day Mirajane was behaving like Natsu. It meant she was fighting every damn minute with Erza. And it meant the guild was suffering a lot with all the big damages the two girls were doing to it. Such reckless girls!

Laxus looked bored at the guild while eating a toast. Mirajane and Erza were doing such a lot of noise and the others were hiding under the tables, so he turned his head and saw Elfman and Lisanna going out with Natsu, Gray and Cana. "Probably those brats will go playing in the forest" he thought "Maybe I could ask Lisanna what happened to Mirajane, thought she's so changed"

Laxus followed them and when he saw they stopping he reached them and, when Natsu saw him, the boy jumped toward him like the day before "Laxus! I wanna fight!"

"But I don't!" Laxus bended over so Natsu didn't hit him and got splattered on the ground. Laxus sighed: why him? Seriously, _why_? Then he turned to Lisanna and Elfman "Hey kiddos, why your sister was the worse version of Natsu?"

While Erza, and consequently Gray, were "helping" Natsu, Lisanna smiled and blushed "Well… Erza and Mira-nee are rivals so Mira-nee always tries to beat her"

"Ok, but why? This don't explain anything"

"Two weeks ago Mira-nee succeeded in ruling that demon of her magic and before that, after Elf-nii and I talked to her, she was become more open and she and Erza began to fight for stupid things like Natsu and Gray and now they're fighting because they want to know who's more stronger between them"

"Ah." Laxus smiled, happy to know what happened to the girl "Thanks Lisanna!"

Two seconds after, said girl arrived and hit Erza right on the cheek. Laxus gulped in shock: speak of the devils and he will appear, says a famous proverb; but how the heck was possible she was so fast to reach them in a heartbeat?! And why she hit Erza all of a sudden? Not that Erza didn't hit Mirajane back in a second and started a fight, but seriously, that was too much!

From the noise the two girls made Mirajane's voice came out clear "Lisanna! I forbid you to go with someone in cahoots with Erza! Am I clear?!" Lisanna shook her head with resignation and smiled to Laxus "Don't pay her attention: she says that every single time I'm playing with Natsu and Gray and Cana, but she always forget she has already said it…"

Finally, the laughter in Laxus' throat came out.

"Yes" he thought "I was right, she's such a weirdo!"

MY NOTE:

Hello I'm baaaack! I know it's a lifetime I don't upload anything, but I was struck with school and lack of inspiration and I forget to say I'm not a good uploader: I'm always late or I forget I have the chapter ready or so… So, I'm sorry to make you wait :( Oh, and this chapter is very long for my standards. I'm astonished of myself! XD

P.S. I want to thank those of you that have reviewed, put this in their favourite and in their followed. Sincerely, thanks. I hope I didn't disappointed your expectations. ^^


	4. 4- Lifelss

4- Lifeless

Laxus was twenty-one when he found out Lisanna was dead. He had just entered the guild when he noticed that people didn't do things as they usually did and the brats were sitting quietly at a table with such dark faces and, in Cana's case, tears. Even Natsu was oddly quiet and silent and had such red teary eyes: it was as if a blanket of apathy was fallen over the entire guild, but what hit Laxus the most was that Lisanna wasn't there welcoming him like every time he returned from a mission. In the past four years the youngest Strauss was grown very attached to him (Laxus still didn't know why) and had never lost any occasion she had to talk with him. At this point he was accustomed to it and it was strange not to see her greeting him with a big shining smile… But now that he was thinking about it, neither the two other Strauss were there. Laxus' worried look leaned on the guild and so he could see Elfman sitting all alone, sobbing, dressed completely in black and with a sorrowful expression and teary eyes. Ok, one was there, but the other two?

A thought crossed his mind, quick like a lightning 'Could it be Mirajane?! Is something happen during one of her S-Class missions?' His mind was working hard to give him an explanation to what he was seeing, but nothing came up. But Lisanna? If Mirajane was injured, Lisanna was surely with her, but… What if it was _Lisanna_ the one who got injured? But no, it was impossible: Mirajane was almost a maniac when the safety of her siblings was involved. So no, it was not Lisanna. It was against everything Mirajane had done!

Suddenly someone fell of the stairs and immediately stood up, laid on the wall, breathing heavily, and then frantically ran out of the guild, hitting him (still on the door) without wanting to. After a moment Erza appeared on the second floor railing "Stop her! She's still injured! Porlyuska-san said she have to stay in bed until she's recovered! Stop her, I said!" the red-headed girl yelled. Laxus didn't act immediately, despite the fact he was the one nearest the door, too shocked to move; but when Erza came down the stairs and ran toward him, he finally reacted and followed the injured one out of the guild. He could hear Erza behind him "The forest!" she screamed at him. The forest? Eh? Why the forest? Then magical power hit him. A lot of scary magical power. When he arrived where that scary magic came, he saw a demon. His feet were burning and he wore a blue and white long coat and his- no, her, it was a female, hair were white, like Mirajane's, and she had yellow horns in each side of her head. Laxus turned toward Erza who was frozen in shock "It's- it's impossible! How can she be able to transform into Sitri?! How much magical power could she possibly have?! "

"Erza!" Laxus called the girl That... that _being._ It's Mirajane, isn't she?"

"Yes, but it's too weak and shocked to can maintaining her take over! We have to stop her! "

Laxus nodded and watched the red-headed girl nearing the demon and trying to talk to it, but Mira rejected every word Erza said and tried to fly away. Fortunately her transformation faded and Mira fallen over the grass, breathing roughly, but then she tried to re transform into her usual demon form or, at least, noticed Laxus, she was trying to get her wings out.

Unluckily one of the wings came out and, even if it was just one, Mirajane succeeded in flying. But one wing couldn t hold her weight so the girl fell again and this time Laxus could take her before she hit the ground. In his arms Mirajane was struggling so Laxus hardened his grip on her to avoid her escape.

"Let me go!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks "Let me go! Let me- I have to find Lisanna! She's waiting for me to find her! She's scared! I have to find- Damn it, Laxus! Let me go!"

"STOP IT, Mira!" the sound of a slap spread through the air. Mira gasped as she touched her right cheek where Erza had hit her and fell silent. "Listen Mira" the redhead said "I know it's difficult to accept but _Lisanna's not waiting you anymore anywhere_." A gulp escaped from Mira's throat and new tears formed in her eyes but she shook her head denying Erza's words "No" the girl re-marked "S-she's s-somew-here w-w-waiting for me to bb-bring her home. I-I…" Mira's voice faded out. After a brief moment Mirajane spoke again "Laxus let me down, please. I can walk by myself." Speechless, Laxus made as she said and let her go. Mira put her feet -which were bleeding and burned, noticed Laxus- on the ground and made a few steps and then she turned towards her guildmates "Stop trying to stop me. I'll go after Lisanna. You can't do nothing to change my m-" the girl fell on the ground, asleep. "Sorry Mira" whispered Erza "But Porlyuska-san taught me this spell for cases like this." Then the girl called Laxus "Please hold her. She needs cures." Laxus nodded, visibly shaken "What was that thing you said about Lisanna a little ago?"

Erza's face darkened "Do you remember that S-Class job Mira, Elfman and Lisanna picked up a week ago? It didn't go well. Lisanna's dead." Laxus froze. Then he moved his look on Mira's injured body and just then noticed how much she was wounded and realised that Erza was right. Once again he was speechless.

"Hurry up" Erza's voice distracted him from his thoughts "Before coming here I warned Master. He surely has informed Porlyuska-san. They will be waiting for us to bring Mira at the guild." Laxus nodded and took Mira in his arms.

After barely ten days Mirajane was fully recovered, but she didn't seem her anymore: she walked in the guild hall like a zombie and was so pale and have certain dark circles under her eyes that she could have been mistaken for a vampire. It seemed like Mirajane was a puppet without its own will. Almost a lifeless body that moved just because it was forced to. 'At least' thought Laxus 'She's alive' If that could be called living. And every time he saw her alone she was crying, but when someone arrived she just dried her tears and turn her back on people. Laxus was worried for Mira. There wasn't any doubt about it and it grabbed his heart to see her like this. But he could do nothing, only time could, so he would have kept waiting for her. Only for Mira. 'There's just this I can do' he thought watching her sleeping with her head on the table 'I'm waiting Mira, so hurry up and find your smile again!'

MY NOTE:

Uhmmm... I want to apologise because of my delay Y.Y But now I'm here agaaaaain ^^

So, I saw there were no reviews for the last chapter... I'm crying Anyway, hope this one will be more appreciate and you'll review (if you want obviously U.U)

And say, what do you think about this one? Hope you find it nice ^^

Bye ^^


End file.
